


I don't know what I'd do without you!

by Emmerdale_fangirl



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fear, Hospital, Hurt, M/M, Not comfirmed spoiler, Sadness, Suicide Attempt, voice mail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmerdale_fangirl/pseuds/Emmerdale_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert gets a voice mail from Aaron that scares him.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't know what I'd do without you!

 

"Shut up, Vic," Robert says laughing

"What? It's true, your following him like a lost puppy," Victoria says smirking heading into the kitchen 

"Is it a crime to like being with him?" Robert protests smiling as he follows his sister.

"Awww. Robert's love sick," Victoria mocks laughing

"No, I'm-" Robert starts but he is cut off by his phone beeping, indicating a voice mail.

"Who's that?" Victoria asks.

"It's Aaron," Robert says trying to hide his smile from his sister.

"See ya even smile when he contacts ya," Victoria mocks smirking happily.

"Oh shut up Vic," Robert says holding the phone to his ear as the voice mail starts.

_I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. I love you so much but my mind is killing me by playing my childhood over and over again in my head. It's scaring me. Thank you for trying to help me though this but I can't do it. Don't blame yourself or let anyone else blame themselves. This was my decision. Bye Robert, I'm so sorry for everything._

"Robert what's wrong," Victoria exclaims as Robert drops his phone to the floor, tears pouring down his now pale face.

"I need to go, now," Robert says running out the door and towards the pub

"Chas, where's Aaron," Robert says his voice shaking 

"He went out not that long ago," Chas says concerned, "why?"

"Listen to that voice mail," Robert says throwing his phone not he bar and running quickly out the pub, leaving Chas confused.

"Adam, is Aaron at the scrapyard?" Robert shouts across the road

"He wasn't just now, why? Do ya need him for something," Adam says crossing the road.

"Somethings wrong, ask Chas," Robert says running to his car and driving off

 

Driving round the village Robert tried to figure out were Aaron could be. He isn't at the garage, the scrapyard or the  graveyard. His only other thought was the quarry. Driving quickly towards it but ends up stopping as he nears it. Aarons car is parked by the side of the road, empty. Fear settles in Robert's stomach as he gets out of his car and runs full speed to the place were he once felt calm and happy. The quarry.

"AARON!" Robert shouts spotting the younger man standing at the edge of the large drop.

"Robert?" Aaron says not moving from the edge but looking at Robert now.

"Don't do this Aaron," Robert says stopping a few meters away from him.

"You can't stop me Robert," Aaron says tears flowing down his pale cheeks

"He can't hurt ya Aaron, please, don't let him win," Robert pleads referring to Gordon 

"That doesn't stop what happens in here thought, does it?" Aaron sobs pointing to his temple before turning to once again look into the distance.

"Think of your mum, Adam, Cain...me. What will we do without ya?" Robert begs trying to wipe his eyes but failing as they are replaced by fresh ones.

"I'm doing this for them! You! I'm just going to keep hurting all of you, just like I already have. I can't do that to any of you. I love ya to much," Aaron says his eyes looking straight forward, "please, go Robert. Find someone who you deserve and leave me to do everone a favour."

"I don't deserve you Aaron. I can't find someone else because nobody sees me like you do, I won't let them. None of the last few months was your fault so how are you hurting us?" Robert states tears still flowing freely down his face

"Go back to Chrissy, Robert. Never know, she might take ya back if I'm gone," Aaron says his eyes dropping to the bottom of the deep quarry as he steps forward slightly.

"I don't want her Aaron. I want you. I love you.  Please don't do this." Robert pleads 

"Your giving Andy enough stick for seeing her though, aren't ya? Stop lying Robert, I know you care about her," Aaron says stepping closer to the edge again.

"No Aaron, I'm jealous of him yeah but not about Chrissy, about the lifestyle he'll have, money the lot.  I was angry that he'd won once again. He had everything just like when we were kids. I don't love her, I love you," Robert says honestly.

"Doesn't matter anyway," Aaron says knocking a rock off the edge of the dangerous quarry, watching it fall down hitting the other rocks as it falls.

"Aaron, don't," Robert begs

"I have to Robert," Aaron says looking at him,"I'm sorry."

"If you jump, I jump too," Robert says making Aaron freeze.

"What? Robert you have everything to live for," Aaron says nothing t wanting Robert to get hurt because of him.

"So have you, me, ya family, we'll get you thought this. This isn't the answer to anything," Robert says looking the man he loves in the eyes, "you and Vic are the only reasons I get up in the morning, Aaron. If I lost ya Aaron, I couldn't handle it."

"I don't want to do this Robert but it's for the best," Aaron says once against glancing down the quarry.

"What about Liv?" Robert blurts out, "if she's anything like you, then she'll blame herself. Do you really want to do that to her?"

"She's fourteen, she'll understand it isn't her fault," Aaron tries to convince himself

"She's a kid, Aaron. She'll grow up having that thought in the back of her mind that her brother killed himself because of her. She loves you Aaron, it will hit her twice as hard as any of us," Robert tries to show Aaron the hurt this will cause 

"Robert, I can't do this. Any of this," Aaron sobs dropping to his knee at the edge of the deep quarry.

"Come here Aaron, please," Robert beg so aaron stands up and walks to Robert breaking down into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Aaron sobs into Robert's chest

"sh....it's alright," Robert says rocking the younger man in his arms.

"I just don't want to be hurt anymore," Aaron sobs gripping tightly to Robert's signature leather jacket.

"Aaron, nobody's going to hurt you, ever again. You just have to let us help at time like this, okay?" Robert comforts

"Okay," Aaron says wiping his eyes

"Promise me," Robert pleads

"I promise," Aaron say 


End file.
